Face Down
by kellegirl
Summary: Do you feel like a man? When you push him around? Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground? Akuroku song fic, abuse, violence, yaoi. Xemnas Roxas, Axel Roxas COMPLETE!


_Me: First song fic! So I was watching AMVs on youtube and saw one by __pwilliard__ called Kingdom Hearts Face Down. It is unbelievably good and you should check it out. Anyway, I was listening to the song and for some reason I had this story go through my head. I've never done a song fic, so if it sucks please forgive me._

_Mims: Do you actually care what people think about this?_

_Me: …not particularly. I just have to get it out of my head and it would be nice if people liked it as well._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't even know who sings the song, how could I own it? Oh, it's Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. _

_Warning: __Blatant abuse, violence, and crappy writing._

_Song:__ Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

He was beautiful; an angel on Earth, and Axel was awestruck. The way his sapphire eyes would catch the light, his golden hair swaying slightly as he moved, and that chuberic face, it was so innocent and alluring. Every time he saw the blond, Axel felt as if everything was right in the world, but he knew better.

_  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

The bruises were there, no matter how Roxas tried to hide them. They weren't that noticeable, most people would miss them. But Axel noticed. He noticed everything about the blond. The way he would laugh without the smile meeting his eyes, the way he would limp and wince when someone would touch his back, the way he cringed when Xemnas would call him over. It was more than Axel could take, to see his angel being destroyed by the man who would profess his undying love. It made the redhead sick.

And yet Roxas stayed. He would just smile that sad smile and say that he couldn't every time Axel tried to get him to leave. "He loves me," the blond would say, "I know he does."

"Then why does he do this to you?!"

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Axel cringed as he saw Roxas collapse, that _man_ standing over him. His gold eyes held no remorse, no hint of anything other than mirth. Axel could see himself strangling the bastard, giving him a taste of his own medicine. But he couldn't, he knew Roxas would never forgive him. Knew how the blond hated violence even though he took everything that was given to him.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

He would take Roxas away, he swore it to himself. Axel didn't care how long it took to get the blond to leave the bastard; he would stay by his side until then. He would show the blond love, show him tenderness that he would never get with Xemnas. Take him into his arms and hold him tight, keeping everything that hurt him away. He would how Roxas that love didn't have to hurt, that it was beautiful

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

Every time he would strike the blond, Axel knew Xemnas' end was coming closer. He could see the pain in those perfect blue eyes building, the reasoning for staying falling away. It was only a matter of time. Yet still he stayed and Axel had to watch his best friend, his one love, suffer.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture_

"It's nothing," Roxas turned away.

"No Roxas," Axel said sternly, silently hating himself when the blond flinched, "Roxas, you can't stay with him. Look what he's doing to you!"

"I'm fine, it's just a sprain," the blond sighed as he moved his wrist away from the redhead scrutinizing gaze.

"If you don't leave he'll kill you."

"He wouldn't do that," Roxas smiled that soft, sad smile, "He loves me."

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Roxas hit the floor harder than usual, Xemnas' last blow was stronger than ever. He didn't know if he was going to be able to hide that mark. The blond could feel the blood pouring out of the abrasion. _Axel, I need Axel._ And his world went dark.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

Axel ran to the prone figure on the floor. "Roxas!" he yelled, reaching out tentatively, not wanting to cause anymore damage.

"Axel," the voice was nothing more than a whisper, "I can't do this anymore Axel. It doesn't even hurt anymore. It should, I know it should, but it doesn't. Have I gotten so used to it?"

"You have to leave him," Axel whispered, "Rox, please; I can't bear to see you like this anymore."

"Would you hit me?"

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

"Never!" Axel was taken aback by the question, "Rox, I love you, really love you, I would never hurt you."

"Axel," Roxas turned his head to gaze into the redhead's emerald eyes, a true smile gracing his features, "I want that, love without hurt, without pain. But Xemnas, he won't let me leave; I can't get away from him."

"I'll be there," Axel whispered and gathered the blond into his arms, "I'll protect you."

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
Its coming round again.

"Xemnas," Roxas said an unusual strength in his voice.

"What do you want?" the silver haired man snapped, turning to face the blond. He stopped, his golden eyes taking in the furious sapphire and emerald glares, but more importantly, the fact that Axel and Roxas were holding hands. "And what do we have here?" Xemnas sneered, "You really are a little whore, running off to the first thing to look at you. I guess I shouldn't have expected much more, you never do learn. I guess I'll just have to teach you some more obedience."

"Touch him again and I'll rip out your throat," Axel growled, dropping Roxas' hand and moving to stand in front of the now shaking blond, "You ever come near him again and I'll make you beg for death. I'll make you feel everything that you've ever done to him. The only reason I haven't killed you already is because Roxas thought he needed you, but he knows he doesn't, knows you're nothing more than a coward, taking your own insecurities out on someone who can't fight back. You make me sick!"

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that Roxas?! Are you going to stand there like the little whore you are and just allow this?!" Xemnas' eyes burned with a golden fire and he took a step forward, "I guess you really are useless if you won't even do anything. I knew it. You're a worthless piece of shit, standing there and not defending the love of your life. You'd choose this fucking ass over me? He's nothing, and you would let him talk to me."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Roxas pushed Axel aside and glared at Xemnas, "Don't you ever talk about Axel like that! I'm done Xemnas, I'm gone. I never loved you and you never loved me, so let's just go our separate ways and let this be behind us."

"You little fucker," Xemnas growled and lunged for the blond.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

Axel moved quicker, knocking the silver haired man to the ground and kicking him in the face. Xemnas let out a shout of pain and Roxas covered his mouth. "Don't you listen?" Axel growled, "I said not to touch him again. I was serious about it too." To emphasize his point the redhead kicked him in the gut.

Xemnas let loose a pitiful whimper and curled into a ball. Axel moved to land another kick, but a small hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Don't sink to his level," Roxas whispered, "Let's just leave."

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

He had done it; he had taken the blond away from that life. Three years had passed, three years without pain or sorrow. Axel knew the blond was happy, knew he wasn't going to ever feel that way again. He could see it when Roxas smiled, it touched his eyes in ways that it never had before. His sapphire eyes had always held such unbelievable light, but now, when he smiled, they glowed with such an intensity that left Axel breathless. And he was always smiling. The redhead would tease him about how his cheeks must be getting sore, the blond would just laugh.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

"It doesn't hurt," he would say and smile wider, "This is nothing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Woot! First song fic done. I've always wanted to do a song fic, just never got around to it. I really shouldn't even have been writing this one, I have way too much homework not to mention a half finished chapter of Therapy to work on. Though it only took me about 40 minutes to get done, so not too bad. Now on to homework before I run out of time. Oh, and please review, I really want to know what people think of this and it might influence whether or not I ever do another song fic._


End file.
